Dramione AZ Drabbles
by Draco's Favorite Girl
Summary: Draco/Hermione drabbles for the entire alphabet. Cute, small chapters    DM/HG
1. Aeroplanes

**Aeroplanes**

Draco stared up to the sky in amazement.

What _were _those ridiculous flying things? They were way too big to be birds, and birds didn't make whitish trails in the sky, did they?

It had to be some sort of Muggle invention. He suddenly regretted not taking Muggle Studies.

He wondered if he should ask Hermione what it was. He glanced over at her. He couldn't help but think that she looked extremely pretty in her zebra-striped bikini. In his mind, the bikini was the best Muggle invention ever.

Hermione was relaxing, and she had those – Earwigs? Earplugs? - worm things in her ears, so he knew she was listening to some music.

Draco didn't particularly fancy asking her what the flying, noisy things which left a trail of white smoke were. She was already upset with him.

Draco had sneaked into her parents' house, looking for her. Hermione had been in the shower at the time, and Draco had almost scared her to death when she walked into her bedroom singing, and he was smirking, lying on her bed.

Needless to say, she was still a little bit pissed off. The only reason she agreed to spend the day with him was because he gave her that puppy-dog look, the one he picked up when they were watching the _TV _together. Hermione just found it impossible to resist his charm. He smirked at the memory.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by seeing another one of those flying, noisy things travel quickly over the sky. He decided to just go for it, and hope she wasn't too mad.

"Hermione?" he asked carefully, shaking her a little. She pulled out one of the worms in her ears without opening her eyes, and replied, "Yes, Draco?". "What are those, um, flying things in the sky?". She smirked. "You mean _birds?_". He sighed. "No, those things which leave a white trail, and they make noise and... stuff..."

Hermione looked confused for about two seconds, before she giggled. The giggle turned into a full-blown laugh, when then went into the region of silent laughter. When she recovered, Draco was upset. "Oh, Draco... You seriously have _never _seen a plane before?" Draco shook his head. "Right, well, a plane is the Muggle way of flying, it's just a thousand times better than a broom." Draco nodded. "Have you ever been in one?" Draco wondered. "Yeah, when I went to France with my parents a couple of years ago. Why?"

Draco smiled. He knew what he was getting her when they had been together for a year. In two months. "No reason," he said slyly. "Now, come here, I want a kiss!" said Hermione. Draco was only too willing to oblige her.


	2. Bonfire Night

**Bonfire Night**

Draco had (reluctantly) agreed to go with Hermione and her family to watch the fireworks on the 5th of November. Hermione was patiently explaining to Draco why Muggles celebrated the 5th of November as Bonfire Night. It was taking a while, because Draco was slightly busy drooling over the fireworks.

"Draco! Seriously, I am not going to explain this later, so if you want to know why we're celebrating, pay attention NOW!" Oh dear. Draco gave her all his attention. She smiled.

"In the 1600s, there was this bloke called Guy Fawkes. He decided he wanted to blow up the King and Parliament. The police caught him and he was burned at the stake. So, we are celebrating the King from 350 years ago didn't get blown up!" Draco really didn't see the point. Once again, he wished he had taken Muggle Studies. Then he and Hermione would have so much more to talk about.

His brow furrowed adorably, Hermione thought. "But... why do we still celebrate it if it happened so long ago? Where's the point? And why have I never heard of this before?"

"I don't really know," replied Hermione. "I suppose Pureblood families didn't bother with Muggles, even if he was the King..." Draco nodded. He honestly didn't get it.

Muggles were so complicated sometimes!

As a little girl ran past, squealing at the fireworks, Draco pulled Hermione closer, and they stood and watched the fireworks together.

**AN: **

**First: thank you to Australia, the Philippines, Norway, the Netherlands, the United States, India and the United Kingdom!**

**Second: Right, well, I'm having some difficulties with some letters. I can't figure out what to put on the letter K :(**

**If you have any ideas, please do me a favour and just let me know! ;)**


	3. CSI

**CSI**

Draco was at Hermione's house – again. To be honest, it was starting to annoy Hermione's parents. But, because they loved their daughter, they didn't mention it. They had to admit that Draco seemed utterly smitten, and that Hermione was too.

This particular Wednesday evening, the older Grangers were going to watch CSI, their favourite program.

Because Hermione was late back from a friend's house, they had invited Draco to watch it with them.

Draco said yes, partly out of respect for Hermione's parents, and partly because he was enthralled by their _telly. _It was a magic picture box, sort of like that _camera _Hermione had taught him to use, but bigger, and playing lots of images after each other, but with sound. Second-best Muggle invention ever. After Hermione's bikini. Draco smirked.

The program started after a ton of advertisements for different toothpastes. Draco recognised the CSI theme tune and his eyes became glued to the telly.

They did lots of silly things on CSI, which he didn't really understand. Why would they bother with their _DNA _stuff, when they could just cast a spell and figure it out? Muggles puzzled him.

The thing that annoyed Draco the most, though, was how much time the show spent on unnecessary special effects. Gah! Couldn't they just figure out that it was his cousin who killed him already?

When Hermione came in, Draco patted the space next to him, then sat with his arm around her as they watched the show.

He whispered to her, "Why do Muggles need to have so many special effects in their telly shows?" Hermione giggled quietly, before whispering back, "Because it's entertainment, Draco!" He looked baffled.

"Why would a show about people killing people be entertainment? I was a Death Eater, I didn't think it was cool!" It was a touchy subject, and he regretted bringing it up. Hermione didn't notice though.

She sighed. "Draco, it doesn't matter. The point is, Muggles consider this entertainment, for some reason, so someone made a show about it."

He nodded.

"One more question?" he asked hopefully. Hermione rolled her eyes, but turned around on the sofa anyway, stretching out her legs over Draco's lap.

"Yes?" "Why don't these shows have magic in them? They would find the killer much more quickly!"

Hermione pecked him on the cheek. "_Because, _Draco, then it would be over too quickly. And besides, what Muggle can relate to anything like that?"

"But-" Draco started. He was cut off by Hermione crushing her lips to his.

"Draco." She stared into his eyes. "Just watch the show, please."

Draco smirked and pulled her closer so her head was resting on his shoulder.

His plan had worked perfectly.

**AN: Hey guys :) I am amazed by how many people have read the story, even though it's such a short one! Found my letter K now, thank you so much SaveKenny! Talk soon, xx.**


	4. Disco

**Disco**

Draco was a sucker. He admitted it freely. He had actually agreed to go with Hermione to supervise some disco at a local Primary School.

Hermione really wanted to go, because she had a cousin who went to that school, and she doesn't see her very often, blah blah blah.

Muggle schools are loud, dirty and terrifying. Draco had already made his mind up.

Hermione was beginning to regret dragging Draco along with her. He wasn't really proving very useful. He despised most of the kids there, he had no clue of what music was cool and he had no idea how to use regular money!

He was hopeless, a nightmare.

In the end, Hermione had ordered him to just stay in the background and move boxes as and when he was needed.

He couldn't even do that without mucking it up. Some seven year old had taunted him about his hair while he was carrying boxes, and Draco actually dropped the box to chase the kid.

Hermione went of to talk to her cousin, but while she was there, one of the parents supervising the disco asked him to stand and sell sweets for a little while. Draco looked around desperately for Hermione, but she was no where in sight. Slightly panicky, he followed the parent to the stall, where there was a long line of kids waiting. He sighed.

When Hermione finally found him, he was having a major problem. All the other parents had gone and left him in charge of the stall, and he had no idea what to do.

"Hermione, what the heck are these silver things?" Hermione looked up. "That's 10p, Draco. Maybe you should just let me deal with this?"

"No, I want to help!" he said.

He did help. A little. When they were told they could leave, Draco practiacally dragged Hermione out.

Hermione had taken some of the leftover sweets with her, and Draco looked at all of it with disdain. "What – is _that_?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's Muggle sweets, Draco. They're actually really nice. Try one!" She broke off half of the Twix bar she'd been eating, and held it out to Draco.

Draco eyed it, then pulled her in for a long kiss. "Hm," he said, "That was nice. But not as nice as you!"

Hermione giggled.


	5. Eggs

**Eggs**

It was the 23rd of January, Hermione's mother's birthday. Hermione had managed to get her parents out of the house for the day. She was planning on making a birthday cake for her mother.

Draco, being the lovely gentleman he was, offered to help. Hermione hesitated, but accepted. She didn't know if Draco could cook. After the disaster of a disco a couple of weeks ago, Hermione found it slightly hard to believe that he would have any luck in the kitchen.

Hermione went out grocery shopping, and when she got back, Draco was leaning against their front door, smirking at her.

He walked down the path towards her, gave her a quick kiss and took the groceries off her. Hermione quickly hid Draco's broom under some snow, and unlocked the front door.

They proceeded to the kitchen, where Draco put down all the groceries. Hermione followed him a minute after, and set to work organized the ingredients for the cake.

Since it probably was Draco's first time making chocolate cake, – or any type of cake for that matter – Hermione had decided to just buy a packet instead of making one completely from scratch.

That turned out to be the best idea of Hermione's life.

After about 20 minutes, it became plain that Draco had never – ever – made a cake in his life.

Hermione actually thought it was quite cute the way he was too proud to ask for help, but she decided to stop him, for fear of him destroying her mother's house.

Draco was actually quite relived when she stopped him. He kept worrying that he might do something wrong and end up blowing the room apart, like Longbottom had almost every Potions lesson.

Hermione decided that she was going to do all the mixing, but that Draco could handle putting everything in the bowl.

Draco handled the flour, the oil and water pretty well, but Hermione had to take drastic action to prevent him from putting the eggs in without breaking their shells.

"Goodness, Draco! You can't put eggs into a cake with their shells on!" Hermione grinned. Draco looked sheepish.

"You have to crack them, like this!" She demonstrated, and finished making the cake.

While the cake was in the oven, Draco got bored.

"So," he said, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. "Because of my brilliant efforts today, I get a kiss, right?"

"Sure, Draco."

**AN: Hey guys! Wow! I never expected so many people to read my story! It's gotten 150 hits in the last hour and a half! But, on a sadder note, the number of reviews I have is presently 1. Next chapter comes either when I get 3 reviews, or tomorrow sometime. Whichever comes first ;) **

**xx**


	6. Floo and Facebook

**Facebook**

One morning, when Draco and Hermione had arranged to have lunch together, he was a little early arriving at Hermione's house. Her mother invited Draco in, still very pleased with him for helping Hermione when she was making chocolate cake.

Draco hung around in the hallway for a while, but ventured upstairs when he could no longer hear her walk across the landing upstairs. He popped his head into her bedroom.

Hermione was sitting at that... that um... _complacer... container... computer!_ She was sitting at her computer, writing something every so often, and looking at some pictures.

He knocked. Hermione jumped. She turned around. "Oh. Hi, Draco!" He gave her a quick hug, but his attention was fixed on her computer.

"What were you doing?" Hermione shut down her computer. "Nothing. Just the Internet, chatting to some friends," she smiled.

Draco smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Sure," Hermione replied, "Just give me a moment to grab some stuff, and we'll go."

Draco went downstairs to wait for her. She came downstairs looking absolutely fantastic a few minutes later. They said goodbye to her parents and left via the Floo.

Draco didn't know what was going on, but something was definitely wrong with the Floo system. In stead of them ending up in The Leaky Cauldron, as he had expected, they were at the Ministry of Magic.

Draco and Hermione looked around, confused. They made their way to the Front Desk of the Ministry. A bored, middle-aged man greeted them.

He asked them monotonously if they were inquiring about the problem with the Floo. They nodded. He sighed and stared blankly ahead.

"The Ministry of Magic apologises for the inconvenience of all Floo travellers, but there has been a breakout at Azkaban, so all of the aforementioned Floo travellers are automatically being redirected here. Please feel free to go wherever you wish, without the use of the Floo, as soon as you have collected your ticket."

Draco and Hermione looked around. They went and collected tickets, before choosing an exit which led to a park in Hermione's neighbourhood.

They held hands and walked over to the nearest bench.

"I'm sorry that our date didn't go exactly as planned." Draco said. Hermione grinned. "It doesn't matter. This is better than taking the Floo to some fancy restaurant anyway!"

After a while, they made their way back to Hermione's house. Since they hadn't eaten, Hermione's mother asked if he would like to stay for dinner. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until then, so he said yes.

Draco took a long time eating his _pizza_, but when Hermione got impatient and asked him if he wanted to go on her computer, it was almost like it was an eating competition.

Hermione giggled when, after thanking Mrs Granger for her lovely meal, he practically dragged her up the stairs.

"Hermione? What was that internet thing you showed me earlier?" Hermione smiled sweetly. "I was on Facebook. Wanna see?" Draco nodded his affirmation.

Hermione logged on to her Facebook, while Draco looked on in amazement.

"Can you make me one?" he asked hopefully.

Giving her the puppy-dog look again, Draco did his best pout.

She gave in.

They spent a long time upstairs, setting up Draco's Facebook. Finally they got to the last detail. He wanted a profile picture.

They took about twenty pictures of Draco using Hermione's _webcam_. No luck.

Suddenly Draco had a fantastic idea.

Since the webcam had a timer, he set it, then pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

The Perfect Profile Picture, he smirked to himself.

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you?" But she was smiling.

**AN: Hey again! Wow! So many people from around the globe reading this! That's... slightly strange ;) Thanks to: the USA, Canada, the UK, Germany, Saudi Arabia, Norway, Germany, the Philippines, India, Indonesia, Chile, Australia and the Netherlands, to mention a few!**

**Little riddle for you guys!**

**What greater than God, more evil than the devil? Rich people need it, poor people have it, and if you eat it you'll die.**

**First one to get it right get the letter of their choice dedicated to them!**

**xx**


	7. Golf

**Golf**

Draco Malfoy gulped. He was not usually one to be intimidated, but the way Hermione's father was looking at him made him want to just sink through the green he was currently standing on.

Hermione's father very much liked playing golf, and had invited Draco along. Draco had accepted because he was expected to be the calm, cool, collected Slytherin that he always had been. But not today. No. Today he just wanted to slither into a hole in the ground somewhere and stay there. For a long time. Preferably about a hundred years. Or more, considering who he wanted to hide from. Mr Granger was scary.

Mr Granger had always liked to start his golfing sessions by putting. He offered Draco the first shot. Mr Granger was amused when Draco stuttered, explaining that he didn't actually know how to play golf.

Draco was very much relieved when Mr Granger smiled at him and started to explain the game.

That mood reversed itself, unfortunately, when, on his first shot from an actual tee, the ball landed in a lake, missing a duck by about 6 inches. After that, Draco was very cautious.

When they had (finally) finished a game of golf, Mr Granger and Draco went for lunch.

Mr Granger sighed, and put down his sandwich. "Draco. I'm sure you know why we're here." Draco nodded.

Mr Granger drummed his fingers on the table. "I want to just make sure you're not going to hurt my daughter's feelings."

"I would never do that Mr Granger. She means too much to me."

Mr Granger looked pleased. "You love her?"

Draco was a little surprised. He thought it over before replying, "Yes. I think I do."

Mr Granger beamed. "Time to go home. By the way, Draco, you can call me Bob."

"Okay... Bob."

They got home when Hermione had just finished baking a cake.

"Hey honey," Draco said. "Hey handsome," replied Hermione with a smile.

"Can I have a piece of cake?" Draco asked, with a sly smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I had to spend the day with your dad! He scares me!"

Hermione laughed. "Sure, Draco. You want a kiss with that?"

"Yes, please."

**AN: Right, so the answer to that last riddle was nothing, and anon got that right :) Next riddle: ****Three kids from Bristol went for a walk. About a mile into the walk, they came to a deep, wide river. There was no bridge. They didn't have a boat or raft, or any materials to make one. None of ****them could swim. How did they cross the river?**


	8. Hannah Montana

**Hannah Montana**

Draco was upset. He was going on holiday with his mother, and Hermione wasn't allowed to go with them. Pure-bloods and their stupid prejudices.

His mother had, however, allowed him to stop by her house to say goodbye.

She told him to make it quick. She obviously didn't like standing around in a Muggle house, waiting for Draco.

With a smile on his face, Draco practically raced up the stairs. He was about to poke his head inside when he heard loud singing from inside. Taking care not to be seen, he quietly peeked inside.

It was Hermione and her friend from down the road, Sam, who were dancing and singing along to some blonde chick who was on the telly.

"_You get the beeeest of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show!"_

Draco left quietly, trying hard not to make any sound.

When Draco and his mother had gotten to the Wizard Hotel of Mallorca, he wondered what on earth had been going on.

Two days later, Draco was lying by the pool, drying off, when his phone rang. It was Hermione. He grinned. "Hey babe! You OK?

"I'm great! You missing me yet?"

"Loads! What have you been up to then?" He smirked, remembering Hermione and Sam dancing in her room.

"Um... well, you know Sam? She came over and we had a sleepover," Hermione said.

"Sounds like fun. I knew about that, though. I happened to stop by your room once before we left. You were dancing and singing, and there was this blonde chick on the telly." Draco laughed. "Who's the blonde?"

"What... Hannah Montana? Um... me and Sam used to love watching the show, and we still... kind of... like the music." She giggled.

"What have you been up to?" she asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"I hope you've been sunbathing a lot. I think that guys with tans are so cute!"

Draco made a mental note of that.

"Uh-huh, I'm actually sunbathing right now." Draco's mother waved him inside, lunch was being served.

"Sorry, sweetie, lunch time. See you soon."

"Sure. Floo by our house before you go home!"

Draco went in for lunch, but not before demanding phone kisses because he missed her.

Four days after their phone call, Draco and his mother were standing in the Grangers' living room. Hermione had flung her arms around him and made a fuss over how tanned he was. Draco smiled smugly. Guys with tans were cute.

Once Hermione had ended their hug, she kissed him.

"That was because I missed you." Draco smirked. "That was my idea."

"I know."

**AN: Hey guys :) If I keep spewing out these stories so quickly, I'll be done in a week! How time flies ;)**

**It actually took me ages to write this one, listened to Grenade – Bruno Mars the whole time, was busy learning the lyrics.**

**The answer to the last riddle was that the river was frozen ;)**

_**Next riddle: **_**Paul has one. Mary has none. It is the capital of the Philippines and sits in the middle of Japan. What is it?**


	9. Invitations

**Invitations**

Hermione's aunt was going to be remarried. Hermione was babbling so much that that was the only piece of information he got out of her.

"Whoa, Hermione! Calm down! Why are you so excited about this anyway?"

Hermione sent him a look. "Isn't it obvious, Draco? She asked me to be a bridesmaid! Oh my gosh, this is going to be so amazing!"

Draco was already dreading it. If Hermione was going to be a bridesmaid, that meant that he would have to go as well. To a church. With Muggles.

A lot of Muggles. Oh well. He'd just have to put up with it.

"So... does she want us to help with anything?" Draco asked.

_Please say no, please say no._

"Oh, Draco! That is so cute! Now that you mention it, I'm sure she said something about invitations..." Draco smiled, but on the inside he groaned.

"Oh! Now I remember! She wants us to go choose invitations with her, and have them printed!"

And so, the next week, Draco found himself in a shop which had a selection of over two and a half thousand wedding invitations. He sighed. It was going to be a long shopping trip.

Hermione's aunt Sarah turned out to be really nice, and Draco almost enjoyed himself. But, as was constantly pointed out to him, he was picking out _invitations. _With _women_.

"Draco, dear?" Draco turned around. Sarah was holding out two different styles of invitation. "What do you think? Pink or white?"

"Um... I think the... white one is best?" It came out as a question. He looked at Hermione, and she nodded, smiling. "Um, yeah. The white one, definitely."

Sarah beamed. "That's exactly what I was thinking!" Draco smiled back.

He pulled Hermione aside. "Shouldn't she be worrying more about the dress than the invitations?" he whispered. "And why is it such a huge deal?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's a woman. _Everything _about her wedding is going to be more important. And besides, there is some logic in it. They already have a place and a time. Why not get it out of the way?"

Draco sighed. "How much longer do we have to stay? No offence, but I'm the only guy here." Hermione giggled. "Will you survive if I give you another kiss?"

Draco brightened. "Another ten minutes, possibly."

"You are impossible. But cute. Very cute." And then she kissed him.

**AN: Answer to the last riddle was the letter P.**

**No riddle this time, sorry!**


	10. Justin Bieber

**Justin Bieber**

It was Hermione's birthday, the 19th of September. She was a little annoyed, her parents had insisted she not talk to Draco, just stay in and open presents.

The way they shared secretive smiles made her feel like they were hiding something from her. Then she remembered that it was her birthday, and she decided not to worry about it. Draco probably just wanted to take her out for a romantic dinner.

Draco came to pick Hermione up at 7 o'clock. He complimented her on her outfit – the one his mother had given her – and Draco Flooed them somewhere very quietly. Hermione couldn't hear what he said. Sneaky.

When they got out of the fireplace at the other end, there were a lot of people hustling and bustling. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, and they tried their best to manoeuvre their way through the crowd.

When they finally managed to fight their way out of the crowd, Hermione asked Draco where they were.

Draco smirked. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. When we get there."

"Well then, let's get moving!" Hermione said, smiling. "Hurry up!"

Fifteen minutes later they had arrived at their destination. The O2 Arena. Then Hermione remembered telling Draco how her favourite singer in the world was going to be there. She looked at him. He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked him excitedly.

"If you think we're here to watch The Weird Sisters, you're sadly mistaken. We're here to watch that guy, Justin what's-his-face–"

Hermione was jumping up and down, hugging him.

"Best. Present. Ever!" she said. It came out a little muffled because she was still hugging him.

Draco laughed. "It's fine! Don't you want to get to the seats? I got really good ones!" Hermione nodded and they went inside.

The show was almost over. Hermione was completely starstruck, and Draco's ears were ringing from all the crazy, screaming fans, one of which was Hermione.

Draco was looking forward to the next song. He knew someone who knew Justin, and he'd asked for a favour. Hermione's favourite song, First Dance, was going to be dedicated to her as a present from Draco.

Draco felt quite smug. He had done a very good job picking out Hermione's birthday present.

"OK, so this next song is for a very special lady, called Hermione. Happy birthday!"

Hermione felt quite giddy. She pulled Draco down so she could talk to him. "Thank you so much. This is such an incredible experience. I-"

She had been about to say that she loved him, but it wasn't the right place or time. She kissed him instead.

Hermione was still hyperactive when he dropped her off, and she was practically glowing when Draco kissed her goodbye.

After he got back to Malfoy Manor, he smiled, extremely satisfied. It was worth his headache to see Hermione so happy. And for that kiss she gave him.


	11. Kites

**Kites**

Hermione still hadn't figured out what she and Draco were going to do for their date later on that day. It was her turn to organize a date, after the Justin Bieber concert he took her to on her birthday.

She was starting to get desperate; Draco was coming round in an hour. She walked down the road and asked Sam what she thought they should do.

Sam gave her a couple of kites to borrow since it was a windy day. "Sorry Hermione," she had said. "It's so windy, there isn't much else to do."

But Hermione had grinned. "This is perfect, thanks Sam!"

So when Draco had arrived, she had met him by the gate, and pulled him off to the nearest field.

Draco was rather puzzled when Hermione had let him to a field, taken a diamond shaped piece of fabric with a string attached to it and handed it to him, as if expecting him to do something with it.

"Um... Hermione... what on earth do you expect me to do with this... thing?"

"Don't you know what this is?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

Draco shook his head and looked utterly confused.

"It's a kite! You have to get it up in the air, and then it flies about. You sure you've never seen one before?"

"One hundred per cent. Lucius probably hasn't even heard of them."

"Well then, it's about time you flew a kite, then, isn't it? You have no idea what you've been missing!"

Hermione grinned and helped him get his kite into the air. When he got the hang of it, Hermione let her own kite float high in the sky.

Draco couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed flying a kite! He thought, though, that the main reason he had enjoyed it was because of how much Hermione was enjoying it.

It got dark after a while, and Hermione had to go back home. Draco took one of her hands in his, and swayed them as they walked.

"Thank you so much for today, Hermione. It was, quite possibly, the most fun date I have ever been on."

"What? Not even taking me to see Justin Bieber beats this?" Hermione teased.

"The concert is a close second," Draco smiled. "Very close second, but this was better."

By then, they had reached Hermione's front door.

Before she went inside, Hermione turned around and smirked a very Draco-ish smirk at him.

Draco felt slightly proud. She had learned his smirk!

"What? You don't want a kiss for your fantastic efforts today?" she asked.

"Of course I do! I thought you'd never ask!"

**AN: Wow. You guys are amazing! Next chapter coming up today ;)**

**xx Emme.**


	12. Love

**Love**

Draco paced back and forth in his study at Malfoy Manor. He was frustrated. He wanted to tell Hermione _exactly _how he felt about her, but the time never felt right.

Maybe if he took her out to a proper restaurant he would have more luck. It would also be their first dinner date. He smiled. It would be absolutely perfect.

A few days later, Hermione was met outside an extremely fancy French restaurant by Draco.

Draco's mother, Narcissa, had been very thoughtful and gone shopping with Hermione to help her find the proper attire for her date.

Narcissa was over the moon that her son was planning on professing his undying love for Hermione. Narcissa had taken quite a shine to the girl and grown rather fond of her.

She didn't know what Draco would do without Hermione. Narcissa just hoped that Draco didn't stuff it up. That would be bad.

When they had sat down in the restaurant, they were handed menus. Hermione felt rather out of her element; she had never been to a restaurant like that before.

She felt a lot better when Draco smiled at her. She was so busy looking at him that she almost didn't notice when he asked her what she would like to eat.

She blushed and snapped out of it. "Um... I'll just have what you're having."

Twenty-five minutes later, Draco and Hermione had finished eating. They looked at each other.

Draco cleared his throat. "Did you like the meal?" She smiled and nodded. "It was great."

Draco had no idea what he was going to say next.

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable, so she left, with the excuse of touching up her make up.

Draco swore under his breath, before paying the waiter and going to wait for Hermione by the ladies' room. He had mucked it up royally.

Hermione was quiet as they walked back to the nearest Floo point. Draco decided to speak up. "So... Hermione... I like you... a lot... and... I was just... wondering..."

"How much do you like me?" Hermione asked. She was smiling, just a little.

"Well," he stuttered. "I think it's safe to say that... I...," he mumbled something, too quiet for Hermione to hear.

"What was that?" she asked. She knew what he meant, she just wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"I said, uh, that I love you." Draco looked straight ahead. He didn't want to see the look on her face when she rejec-.

Hermione kissed him. She smiled warmly up at him, and said, "I love you too."

Later when Draco got home, Narcissa was waiting for him.

"So?" she asked him, after he made no move to tell her. "How did it go?"

"It went fine, Mother. It didn't go as planned, but... It went fine."

Narcissa smiled. "Good boy."

Draco realised that he hadn't gotten his regular kiss from Hermione, the one with the ridiculous reason for it. Oh well, he thought. I'll just get two next time.


	13. Mud

**Mud**

Once again, it was Hermione's turn to organize a date.

Since the weather had just cleared up, she thought it might be nice if they went for a picnic.

Draco showed up at twelve thirty, and they left almost straight away. They made their way to the same field as the one Hermione had chosen for their last date, where they had flown kites.

Draco couldn't help wondering if they going to fly kites again, but then he realised that it wasn't at all windy. It was, in fact, quite the opposite.

Hermione picked a random spot on the field, and draped a blanket on the ground. She laid down on part of it and relaxed.

She opened an eye when she didn't hear Draco lie down next to her.

He was standing there, looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. "You," he grinned, sitting down next to her, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I think you're pretty."

"Are you sure you haven't got some ulterior motive? You haven't told me I'm pretty before." Draco was about to say that he had, when he realised he hadn't. He had only complimented her on her outfits before now.

"Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there?" he said eventually.

"Mm, I suppose," Hermione said. Her eyes were closed, and she looked utterly relaxed.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. "Uh-huh?" she replied, still maintaining her relaxed look. "Um... you do know that you've got mud all over your trousers, don't you?" Hermione opened her eyes. "Do I?" Draco nodded. "Might I ask how it got there?" Hermione asked. "I have no idea," Draco smirked.

Draco had put it there, just to see her reaction. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco was such a five year old sometimes. She voiced her opinion to him, and he grinned. "I may be a five year old in mind, but that doesn't change the fact that you're covered in mud!" Hermione got up, and moved closer to Draco.

"Draco, darling! Won't you come give me a hug?" Draco turned around and started running, with Hermione hot on his heels. Hermione laughed, and ran faster.

When they had run about a hundred metres, Hermione was lagging behind. She changed her tactics. She knew that Draco would have to turn soon, because they were coming to the corner of the field.

She took a short-cut and effectively cut him off. The look on his face was hilarious. He tried to stop, but only succeeded in slowing down before he crashed into Hermione. They both went tumbling across the grass, getting splattered with mud as they did so.

When they stopped rolling, they were both laughing at each other. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her up, before kissing her. They went back to collect the blanket and then went home to change clothes.

Hermione ended up very satisfied with her date.

**AN: Hey guys! :) Got to 1500 hits today, very happy seeing as the story's only been out for three days! I can now beta stories, so please feel free to ask me to beta your stories!**

**xx Emme**


	14. Nightclub

**Nightclub**

Draco was sick of only knowing Hermione's wizard friends. The Weaslette was okay, but he couldn't stand Potter or the Weasel!

He approached Hermione about meeting her Muggle friends shortly after she had turned eighteen. At that point, they had been together for about a year and a half.

He hadn't known what reaction he would get from Hermione, but he certainly hadn't expected her to grin and say, "Perfect! Sam invited us out with some friends the other day, I've been meaning to ask you about it!" Draco had been slightly shocked, but happy that it had been so easy to meet Hermione's friends.

Hermione felt slightly guilty. She had been telling the truth that Sam had invited Draco and Hermione out, but she hadn't told him where they were going. They had actually been invited to the opening of a new nightclub in Muggle London.

They were standing outside the nightclub. Hermione, Sam, Katie and their boyfriends. They were chatting about how good the new nightclub was supposed to be.

Once they were let in, Draco led Hermione straight towards the dance-floor, while everyone else went towards the bar. While they were dancing, Draco asked Hermione why she had wanted to go there. Hermione told him about the popularity of the new nightclub. To Hermione, it was like a new flavour of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans had come out, and she was desperate to try it.

Draco hadn't known before, but Hermione had been to most of the nightclubs in Muggle London, even before she was eighteen. She made him promise not to tell her parents. They had no idea that she had a fake ID.

Draco had smirked. He had been to _all_ the Muggle clubs in London, with his friend, Blaise.

Towards the end of the night, Draco and Hermione were exhausted. Practically dead on the feet, Draco walked Hermione home, from where they were dropped off by Katie's boyfriend.

"Goodnight kiss?" he asked hopefully.

"You betcha!"

**AN: This chapter didn't turn out very well, so... More tomorrow! xx Emme**


	15. Optician

**Optician**

Hermione's father was worried about Draco. It wasn't worried as in worried for his life, but Mr Granger was worried about Draco either way.

Mr Granger was worried about Draco's eyesight. It was as if Draco couldn't see anything far off without glaring at it or having to move closer.

Mr Granger knew Draco was slightly intimidated by him, and that Draco probably wouldn't listen to him if he suggested Draco have his eyesight tested.

No. He'd have to ask Hermione to broach the subject with Draco.

And so he did. As it turned out, Mr Granger wasn't the only one who was concerned. Both Mrs Granger and Hermione were worried.

Hermione had already talked to Draco, and, as expected, Draco had flat out refused to go.

Hermione thanked her lucky stars that she had picked up a few Slytherin traits while hanging out with Draco and Blaise.

The next week, Hermione lured Draco and Narcissa, his mother, out under the pretence of getting some Christmas shopping done. In reality, they had an appointment with an optician, and were going to check Draco's eyesight.

Hermione felt rather proud of herself.

* * *

After an hour of actual shopping, where Hermione bought almost all her Christmas presents, Hermione began to subtly move them closer and closer to the optician.

They still had plenty of time, so she didn't rush Draco and Narcissa.

When they were close enough, Hermione let out a huge fake squeal and went inside the shop at the front of the opticians. She picked up some sunglasses and gushed on and on about how good she thought they would look on Draco. It didn't take long before the receptionist called out his name.  
Hermione practically dragged him inside and sat him on the chair.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Draco dropped Hermione back off home. Mr Granger smiled as they returned. Draco was wearing stylish new designer glasses. Mr Granger had to admit that they looked rather good, and that maybe it was time for him to get some new glasses as well...

* * *

"But Hermione!" Draco said, exasperated. "I don't want to wear glasses!"

"Oh, really?" Hermione replied with an eyebrow raised. "then I suppose you don't want me to tell you how handsome you look in them either? Or a kiss?"

Of course, Draco gave in.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this one took so long, my computer decided to crash, and I just got home from school ;) More in a couple of hours!**

**xx Emme**


	16. Proposal

**Proposal**

Narcissa found Draco in his study at Malfoy Manor, staring blankly at his desk from where he sat, by the fire. "Draco?" she said. Draco snapped out of it instantly. "Yes mother?" She asked him if he was all right.

He replied that, yes, he was all right, he just had rather a lot on his mind.

Narcissa smiled the famous Malfoy smirk which Draco had inherited. "Does this thing which is on your mind have anything to do with Hermione? A certain – _question _you would like to ask her?"

Draco nodded, relieved that he could actually have someone to talk to about this.

"Draco, dear." Narcissa said, moving towards him and taking his hands into hers. "The solution is quite simple. Three steps. You get her a ring, plan a romantic date and then just pop the question. I've already taken care of the first and second step, by the way."

"You will give her my engagement ring. I no longer need it, seeing as your father will be locked up in Azkaban any day now. If it was in the summer, I would have the House Elves mow the lawn, so that you could take a romantic stroll, etc. But," she let out a rather dramatic sigh, "since there is snow outside, I suppose we'll have to make do with everlasting candles arranged in the snow."

"That would be perfect!" Draco suddenly exclaimed, jumping up. He hugged his mother tightly, something very unusual for Draco.

* * *

It took a month for Draco to finish laying his plans, what with Christmas happening in the midst of all of it as well.

But, here they were, in Draco's study, having a romantic, candlelit dinner. The curtains were drawn, Draco didn't want Hermione to see the candles n the snow just yet.

Dinner passed by all too quickly for Draco. He was shaking, he was so nervous! He checked that the ring was still in his breast pocket, before guiding Hermione outside, onto the balcony.

Hermione looked outside, first at the stars, then at the candles on the ground. 'Turn around', they read.

Narcissa had wanted the candles to read 'Marry Me', but Draco had insisted. He wanted to pop the question himself.

Hermione turned around and gasped. Draco was kneeling on one knee, with his ridiculously cute glasses on and holding up a beautiful ring. The diamond in it was huge, and it was surrounded by lots of other precious gems.

* * *

"Hermione," Draco said, before clearing his throat, "Will you marry me?"

**AN: Right. I just decided to end it there. Because I wanted to.**

**Thank you sooooo much to SaveKenny, Chapter K goes out to you, Sarah, your reviews are awesome, and Katie, thank you incredibly a lot – grammatical error on purpose –, you are amazing!**

**xx Emme**


	17. Quidditch World Cup

**Quidditch World Cup**

Narcissa looked down at Draco and Hermione and smiled. They had needed to enjoy themselves a bit, after all the engagement parties she had forced them to go to. And now that Draco's father had been put into Azkaban, they no longer had to fear his wrath. So, she had decided to take Draco and Hermione to a little holiday in Romania.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were sitting a few rows in front of Narcissa, watching the Quidditch World Cup finals. England, for once, had beaten Bulgaria, now that Krum had retired, and had made it to the finals. They were playing against Armenia.

* * *

Draco sat there, watching, but his mind was miles away. He was thinking about the night he had proposed to Hermione. He had, he realised afterwards, almost been expecting her to say no. But she had said yes. He smiled. He was going to marry Hermione, so everything was right in the world. Time to focus on the Quidditch match, perhaps...

* * *

The game had lasted for about an hour, and England was down 110-90, when the England seeker, Oliver Wood, saw the snitch. He nosedived towards it, and three seconds before he should have hit the ground, levelled out, with the snitch held up triumphantly. Hermione screamed and cheered them on, gasping when suddenly fireworks were set off, in the shape of the English flag.

The Malfoys and Hermione waited for the rush of people to get out of the stadium, and then made their way out. All three were delighted that England had won, and Hermione couldn't wait to tell Harry.

"Sooo..." Draco said, smirking.

"Since England did such a good job, do I get a kiss?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, my darling fiancé, and I might actually throw in an 'I love you', too."

Draco smiled. He loved it when she said he was her fiancé, and she knew it.

"I love you more, sweetheart." Hermione rolled her eyes, but secretly, she loved it when he called her sweetheart.

* * *

**AN: So sorry this took so long, but we got all the results of our exams today! I got an A in English, an A- in maths and a B in Norwegian. Pretty satisfied ;) Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**xx Emme**


	18. Rain

**Rain**

Hermione glared at the rain outside. Her and Draco had been planning to go out for a walk, but the rain had spoiled everything. _Stupid rain._

She heard Draco behind her, and turned around from her spot by the windowsill to smile at him. He smiled back, and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you, my beautiful fiancée," he whispered into her ear, and Hermione knew he was smirking.

Hermione pulled away. "What do we do now?" she said in a whiny voice, pretending to pout. "It's _raining! _We can't go outside now!"

"Why not?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not scared of a little water are we, my brave little Gryffindor?" Hermione found it strange to think that just a few years ago, she probably would have hexed him for saying something like that. Now, she found it rather sweet.

"Won't you fog up your glasses?" Hermione retorted. Draco stopped smirking straight away. He had contact lenses, but he didn't use them. He said he didn't like the idea of putting something straight onto his eye. Hermione had teased him for it, but then Draco had figured out how ticklish she was.

"I have decided to wear my contract lances, actually!" He stuck his nose in the air, and pretended to be all high and mighty. "Contact lenses, Draco."

He sniffed. "Same thing." Then laughed, and shot a dazzling smile Hermione's way.

Hermione laughed. She just couldn't resist his charm, no matter how hard she tried. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll go outside!"

Draco did the ka-ching movement perfectly, probably having learned it from Sam's boyfriend.

Hermione laughed, and went downstairs with Draco to get her raincoat and an umbrella.

* * *

An hour and a half later, they traipsed back in, cold, hungry and soaking. They had gone outside, and about 8 miles away from the Manor, the heavens opened. They were drenched in seconds. It didn't take long before they started slipping into puddles, and were play-fighting in the rain.

* * *

Draco apparated them back when Hermione started shivering, but it didn't do much good; they were practically drowned.

They nearly caused Narcissa serious injury, walking inside and leaving the floors wet. She scolded them, but took pity on them because they were both sniffling, and were probably going to wind up with pneumonia if she didn't let them go dry off.

* * *

Hermione gave Draco a kiss even before he could open his mouth to ask for one.

"Finally caught on, have you?" he smirked.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Please, please, PLEASE don't abandon me, just because I go to school every day! I need good grades to get into college, and I am churning out these chapters as fast as I possibly can! With all the time I've got, it's a miracle I even have time to write, let alone that I give you two chapters every day! Let me know what you think of this chapter ;)**

**xx Emme**

**PS: If you have any ideas or wishes for the remaining chapters, please just leave a review and suggest something! ;)**


	19. Slush Puppies and Superheroes

**Slush Puppies and Superheroes**

Draco and Hermione were looking after _another _of Hermione's little cousins. She had so many, Draco nearly couldn't keep track of them all!

This one's name was James, and he was hyper. _Seriously _hyper. He had already ruined a sofa, two tables and a painting. Draco would, of course, put them back together before Mr and Mrs Granger came back and had heart attacks due to the state of their living room, but he had to wait for James to leave first.

Not wanting James to ruin any more of the furniture, Hermione suggested they go to _Jump,_ which was basically a huge indoor playground with bouncy castles and stuff. James nodded, and was ready in about two seconds flat.

They walked over to the nearest Jump arena, and paid for James to go play. Hermione and Draco sat down at a table and started talking, while James ran off to find some other little boys to play with.

* * *

After about half an hour, James came back, complaining that it was too hot, and that he was thirsty. Hermione got up and went with him to the little kiosk that was there, leaving Draco by the table to look after their stuff.

* * *

Hermione was getting impatient. James didn't want any orange juice, water or fizzy drinks. "Well then, James," Hermione said, crouching down so she was eye-to-eye with him, "What would you like?"

James looked around, before going wide-eyed, and pointing at the slush puppy machine. Hermione followed the line of his finger and raised an eyebrow. "You want a slush puppy?"

He nodded his head vigorously. Hermione gave in and got him one. He slurped on it the second it was put into his hands, an by the time they had gotten back to Draco, he had finished it.

Draco looked hurt. "Nothing for me?" he pouted. Hermione laughed. "Not this time, Drakie!"

James ran off to go play again.

* * *

But, alas, the peace didn't last for more than fifteen minutes, when James came rushing back so say that he needed the loo. Hermione smirked, and looked at Draco. "I'm not allowed in the boys' bathrooms," she said.

Draco sighed in defeat, and took James to the bathroom.

* * *

They had been in the bathrooms for over half an hour, and Hermione was starting to get worried. She was just about to get up and march into the mens' lavatories when they came out. Draco was looking very excited, and when James went off to play, he launched into a _long, long _explanation of why Muggle Superheroes were cool. Apparently, there had been pictures of Spiderman, Superman and all the other superheroes known to man in the boys' bathrooms.

* * *

Hermione really wished they hadn't decided to go to Jump.

First her cousin all into superheroes, and now Draco? Oh no...

* * *

**AN: More soon ;) Got another A! In Science, this time! I've decided _not _to tell you which of your suggestions I will use, just surprise you xD**

**Again, if anyone has any ideas, please let me know ;)**

**READ THIS! - Tomorrow there may or may not be an update, because I'm getting my Mid-Term grades, or whad-daya-call-ems... Just so ya'll know!**


	20. Tea

**Tea**

Hermione smoothed over her dress one more time before joining Draco and walking hand-in-hand with him down the stairs, to where his mother was waiting patiently for them.

Draco's mother, Narcissa, had been wanting to have a girl talk with Hermione for a long time, even before Draco and Hermione got engaged. Now, they finally had time. Draco was going out to a business meeting with the co-owner of Malfor Enterprises; Blaise Zabini.

Draco hadn't wanted to continue the company on his own after his father went to Azkaban, so, naturally, as Draco's best friend, Blaise was the first in line.

Draco kissed Hermione goodbye, before making his way towards the fireplace and disappearing in a roar of green flames.

There was an awkward silence in the huge ballroom, until Narcissa smiled and took Hermione's hand. They made their way towards the dining room, and prepared to have their dinner.

Narcissa had, considering Hermione's – _unfortunate –_ background, chosen a meal that they most certainly would have served at Hogwarts, but that wasn't a Muggle meal either. Roast chicken.

They sat down at opposite ends of the table, Hermione fiddling with her napkin and looking rather nervous, Narcissa hiding all her emotions, sitting elegantly in her seat. After a few seconds, Narcissa cleared her throat softly.

Hermione looked up, grateful for the distraction. "Hermione, dear. Congratulations on your engagement, once again." Hermione smiled warmly. She and Narcissa were fond of each other, but it was still quite nerve-racking to be talking to your future mother-in-law. Alone.

"Oh, thank you! We were thinking of having a summer wedding." Narcissa smiled. She knew they would have a summer wedding, right from the start. It just fit them.

* * *

"Would you like some help to start planning?" Narcissa said, after they had finished eating. Hermione looked up. "That would be nice," she smiled, in the end.

"Well, chop, chop, then! We haven't got all afternoon!"

Narcissa got up, and they made their way back towards the huge ballroom, where some house elf had put out lots of invitation suggestions and catalogues filled with beautiful dresses.

* * *

About an hour later, Narcissa and Hermione were extremely happy, laughing and joking as if they'd been friends for ever. When Draco Flooed in, he was extremely surprised to find that Hermione was laughing – _laughing! _- along with his mother. Then he smiled. Sometimes he loved his Mum.

**AN: Sorry, people! I've been lacking inspiration, and suddenly, today, this just popped out of my head and onto the computer! Enjoy! xx**


	21. Uh Oh

**Uh-Oh**

Hermione and Draco thought it might be a good idea to have Hermione's parents and Draco's mother go out for some coffee. Narcissa still wasn't too happy about the idea, but she gave in after Draco used his puppy-dog eyes on her.

Hermione's parents, on the other hand, were ecstatic. They would finally get to meet a proper witch – one who wasn't their daughter.

* * *

A few days later, Draco and Narcissa were sitting in a perfectly Muggle café. Draco was sitting there lazily, drumming his fingers on the top of the table, while Narcissa sat next to him. She was sitting straight up, and shifting uncomfortably.

"Draco," she hissed. Draco turned his head. "Yes, Mother?" Narcissa shifted again. "It positively _reeks_ of Muggle in here!" Draco rolled his eyes. There was no such thing as a Muggle smell, and Narcissa knew that perfectly well.

"No, Mother. That's the smell of Muggle food. You'll get used to it."

Once the Grangers had arrived, a waitress came over to ask them what they wanted. Narcissa waited for everyone to finish, then copied the dish that sounded the most appetizing.

* * *

They started eating, and the conversation finally began. Mr and Mrs Granger started by tentatively asking Narcissa about the Manor. They had obviously received some tips from Hermione on which subjects to broach with Narcissa.

Narcissa relaxed some, before asking the Grangers what a dentist was. She'd heard Hermione talk about dentists as if they were the most normal thing in the world, yet Narcissa had no clue as to what they actually did.

The Grangers laughed. Narcissa frowned. She was not used to being laughed at. She threw an annoyed look towards Hermione, who realised that Narcissa was offended, and quickly shut her parents up.

Narcissa carefully removed her napkin from her lap while pointedly ignoring the Grangers, who were staring at her, and stood up to leave. "Thank you, _Hermione,_ darling, I had the most _wonderful _time. Unfortunately, I must... go visit a friend."

Hermione stared daggers at her parents while Narcissa left.

When she was safely out of earshot, Hermione turned towards to her parents. "What is the matter with you?" she hissed. "Narcissa has never, _ever, _been laughed at in her life, she just wanted to know what a dentist was."

"Oh..." said Hermione's parents. "Maybe we should try again next week, love," said Draco, hugging her from behind.

"Fine," said Hermione, turning around.

"But you have to tell your mother!"


	22. Viktor Krum

Dramione Viktor Krum

* * *

"But, Hermione!" Draco whined incessantly. "Why does _he _have to come? I don't want him at our wedding!"

Hermione completely ignored him. Draco sighed.

"Please, please, please, with a cherry on top?" She looked up. He was actually on his knees, begging her to un-invite on of her guests.

"Sorry, Draco," she said, getting up from where she had been reading her favourite book, _Hogwarts: A History. _

"Viktor is my guest, not yours."

"But, but...," spluttered Draco, getting up, and following her out of the living room. "Why?"

"Because, Draco. You know I hate – sorry, intensely dislike – Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, and yet you invited both of them. Therefore, I think I am perfectly entitled to invite one of my ex-boyfriends."

The doorbell rang. After sending one last look back towards Draco, Hermione went to answer the door.

* * *

Draco knew he should have gone to open the door, but it was too late. He watched as Hermione fiercely hugged her ex-boyfriend, while Viktor laughed and told her she looked great. Draco was jealous - _very _jealous.

But then, he reasoned with himself, he _had _invited Pansy and Millicent.. He had started it. He sighed and Flooed to Pansy's house.

* * *

Many hours tears and tantrums later, Draco finally returned back to Hermione's house. He was tired, but he still had enough energy to wake Viktor up, and throw him out.

"You won," he said to Hermione. "I un-invited Pansy and Millicent. But you still have to put up with their parents."

Hermione beamed. "Well, that's fine then. Good night, Draco."

"Wha – What?" he spluttered. "After all those tantrums, all I get is _Good Night!_" Hermione smiled. "Fine, then. Good night, Draco," she said before kissing him.

Draco smirked. "That's better."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys (: Hope you like this one! I'm thinking, if people want, I might do a sequel, with requested chapter titles. Remember, you can ****request ****_any_ of the remaining letters! xx Em.**


	23. Wedding

Dramione Wedding

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror – again. She'd been checking her appearance every 3 minutes since Narcissa came over to help her do her make-up.

"Stand still, Hermione, you're going to mess up your mascara!" said Narcissa. If this was any other occasion, Narcissa would've just used magic to do Hermione's make-up. But, since today was Hermione's big day, she had – albeit grudgingly – allowed Hermione the privilege of her hand-applying Hermione's make-up.

Hermione focused on doing the breathing exercises her yoga teacher had taught her. _In... Out... In... Out..._

She felt much more relaxed, but there were still tons of butterflies in her stomach.

"There!" said Narcissa, what seemed like an age later. "All done! I'm going to leave now, Darling. You just have to wait for the signal, then you and your father can start. He knows what to do, anyway. See you later!"

Narcissa waved as she left, and suddenly Hermione felt quite lost. She sincerely hoped that her father **did **know what he was doing, otherwise the whole event would, no doubt, be a catastrophe.

She heard the music start, and knew they had to leave. Hermione took a shaky breath, and stood up. She took her father's arm, and the pair of them started walking slowly down the aisle.

Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she was determined not to look back. She would just embarrass herself by tripping over her own feet or something like that. Instead, she focused her eyes on the amazing man she was about to marry. The man who was staring at her with a slight smile. Draco Malfoy, her future husband.

She smiled back, and moved to stand next to him, after her father let go of her hand. Draco winked at her, and she felt her face go warm.

They both turned towards the minister, and listened to him as he said the classical words spoken at every wedding.

They repeated what needed to be repeated, and gave each other their wedding vows. When they had exchanged rings, and the minister had given him permission to kiss his wife, Draco couldn't stop himself.

He pulled Hermione close first, and whispered in her ear. "May I have a kiss please, **Mrs Malfoy?**" Hermione blushed again, but nodded. He smirked, and pulled her in for a long kiss.

* * *

"Hermione!" Hermione's mother walked as fast as she could towards them. "I wanted to be the first to call you Mrs Malfoy!" she smiled.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mrs Granger, but you're too late. I'm afraid I did that just a few seconds after we were married," Draco smirked.

Mrs Granger laughed. "Never mind then. Draco, I do apologize, but we girls must steal Hermione for a little while. Why don't you go and talk to Blaise?"

Before he could answer, Mrs Granger had already dragged the new Mrs Malfoy away. Draco smirked and went to find Blaise, as Mrs Granger had suggested.

* * *

At the wedding reception, Hermione and Draco had the first dance, upholding tradition. Draco took the opportunity to whisper to her again. "So, Mrs Malfoy. Are you looking forward to our honeymoon?" Hermione blushed and smiled. "Very much so, Mr Malfoy. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun sight-seeing." She smirked at him.

"I'm sure we will," he chuckled. "Now, Draco. A kiss, if you please." He arched an eyebrow. "Anything for you, Mrs Malfoy."

**A/N: OK, so I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated, but I've really been struggling with this chapter. I've been side-tracked with a couple of my own stories I'm working on, and the fact that this was going to be the most important chapter has been stressing me out a bit :L**

**But anyway, I was thinking I might be open to doing a sequel to this, but just with requested titles to the chapters. Like, I know some of you wanted Seasons for Chapter S, but I had already outlined that chapter by then, so it was too late for me to change it :(**

**So, if you want me to do a sequel, please do let me know, and send me Chapter Requests :) Any critique you have is welcomed with open arms! Xx Em**


	24. Xmas

Chapter X

"Mum!" Hermione heard the yelling even before Rose, her eldest daughter, had left her room. "Mum! Get him out of my room!" Hermione heard her husband groan. "One day. That's all I ask. One day a year of peace, quiet and harmony," he muttered. Even Hermione, one of the best actresses he knew, couldn't completely stifle her giggle.

He leaned over and murmured into her ear, "Did you just laugh at me, Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy?" She rolled over and said, "Of course not, Darling. Why on earth would I do that?" She kissed him quickly on the cheek, then grinned as she strode into the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

Hermione and Draco brushed their teeth quickly, then opened the door to find complete chaos just outside of it. Their two children seemed to be fighting over getting into the bathroom. Draco cleared his throat. Then he cleared it again, louder. Hugo looked up at him in shock, then snapped to attention and smiled, sending Rose crashing into the bathroom door.

"Good morning, Dad," he smirked mischievously. "Sleep well?" Hermione smiled. Even when Hugo acted like an insufferable git – almost exactly like Draco in his younger days – she couldn't help but love him anyway.

Rose stood up, grumbling loudly. She muttered something to Hugo, and he smirked even more. Draco took no notice. "In case you haven't noticed, it's Christmas Day today. Now, your mother and I, quite frankly, don't give a rat's arse about what you do this morning, because _we_ have plans. Excuse us, the bed's getting cold."

Rose pouted. "Don't we get to open presents, Daddy?" Draco had already turned around, pulling Hermione after him. "Do what you like, Princess. Just entertain yourselves for another hour or two."

Hugo and Rose hadn't had a clue as to what to give their parents. Luckily for Draco and Hermione, Narcissa knew what to get. Hugo and Rose (rather sheepishly) presented their parents with an envelope containing tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup. Hermione hugged her children whilst mouthing "Thank you!" to Narcissa.

Hugo received a large sum of money from Hermione's parents, along with a broom polishing set from Narcissa. He had looked at Narcissa dejectedly. "Is this some kind of joke? Dad said I wasn't allowed a broom until I turned thirteen!" At that, Draco and Hermione had smirked expertly at each other. Sometimes their children were just so gullible! When Hugo finally ripped open the Santa-themed paper surrounding his new Nimbus-2016, he disappeared mysteriously. Hermione and Narcissa just rolled their eyes and each other and said, "Boys."

Rose's presents were very pink and purple. _Very._ She also had a fondness for Muggle DVDs, and a British actor named Alex Pettyfer. Squeals could be heard throughout the manor (even Hugo swore he had heard her - when he finally came in, the snow dripping off him), along with "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" as Rose hugged her mother.

On Boxing Day, Hermione, Draco and their kids met up with the rest of their Hogwarts friends.

Harry and Ginny were married with three children, Ron was engaged to Lavender, and Blaise and Pansy were married, and expecting their first child.

"Goodness me," Hermione said after they left. Draco thought she may have had one too many champagne flutes, because she was slightly wobbly. "Isn't it odd how fast things change, Draco?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked. "Oh. Yes. Very odd. Definitely."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and asked, "So, what trick are you going to use to get a kiss this time? Isn't that our tradition?" Draco nodded and laughed.

"I'm going to use the excuse that... you're too tipsy to stop me stealing a kiss. Even though I seriously doubt you _don't _want a kiss. And the excuse that there's a romantic supper waiting for us at home."

Hermione winked at him and walked perfectly, no longer drunkenly, to the carriage. "So then, Mr. Romantic. What are we waiting for? Don't you want that kiss?"

* * *

**AN: So, I know I abandoned the story for quite a while. But, to cut a long story short - my parents decided they wanted a divorce, I've had exams (got 9 A's, 4 B's and C, btw) and... well... But I've finished the entire story while I was away, so the story will be complete in less than a week ;-))**

**Remember, I'm taking chapter requests - if I get a couple, I'll turn it into a new story! :)**

**xx**


	25. Yoga

**Chapter Y – Yoga**

"But Daddy -" Draco's daughter banged loudly on the wooden door. It rattled, and Draco made a mental note to tighten the bolts later. He sighed, and removed the pillow from where it lay on top of his face.

"What is is, darling?" He asked in his sweetest voice – the one he reserves for the most special women in his life. His mother, Hermione and his daughter.

He could hear his daughter try in vain to unlock the door. Eventually she gave up, and instead decided to convene her message through the door.

"Mummy wants to know if you'll be ready soon, because she wants to go to your... uh... yo... your yogee thing." Draco frowned for a moment, trying to understand what his daughter was attempting to say. Eventually the light-bulb clicked on over his head, and he chuckled, getting out of bed slowly.

"Tell your Mum not to worry – I'll be down in ten minutes, tops." After brushing his teeth hastily, he moved to stand in front of the wardrobe he shared with his beautiful wife, and began the difficult task of deciding what to wear.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Hermione standing impatiently in the kitchen, tapping her foot and waiting for her husband to come downstairs so they could attend their first session of couples' yoga.

It had been something Hermione had been wanting to try for a while, and Draco had finally given in to her incessant whinging.

It was too bad that at this rate, they wouldn't even make it to the studio. Hermione heard footsteps from the floor above, and resisted jumping up and down on the spot for joy. He was finally ready!

As soon as Draco had left the stairs, Hermione was dragging him out to their car – entirely unnecessary devices in Draco's opinion ("But, Hermione, darling... We could just apparate!"), but something Hermione had considered a valuable tool. Ah well. It was black and it moved fast. Draco didn't mind so much, after all.

It took less than four minutes for Hermione to drive down to their local leisure centre, but she still ordered him out of the car nearly straight away.

Draco had, of course, been around crowds of Muggles before. He had even been swimming with his children and their Muggle friends. He couldn't say that he was entirely happy about spending large amounts of time with them, but he could certainly tolerate Muggles. They were, after all, the same species. Even though it sometimes didn't feel like it.

Hermione waved at a woman she knew and sped up to chat with her. Draco trailed slightly behind, admiring the sound of his wife's voice.

It took him a little while to realize he had fallen in step with another man – a man who must be... Denise's – that was her name! – significant other.

"I'm Draco," he said and held out his hand for the other man to shake. He was quite proud of himself for remembering this odd Muggle tradition.

"Tom," said the other man, smiling. Tom looked like he smiled a lot, and Draco took a liking to him immediately. They started talking, and found that although they didn't have an awful lot in common – _Not __a __surprise __there_, thought Draco – their children were friends.

* * *

In the studio, they were greeted by a smiley, practically bouncing ball of energy named Eve. Apparently, she was the yoga instructor. Draco was surprised she had no partner with her. Eve laughed, and said it wasn't actually yoga with your partner, people were just encouraged to bring their partners.

Draco was a little put out. He probably wouldn't have come along if he had known that. That was probably why Hermione hadn't told him. She was always moaning at him about getting out of the house more often...

Eve started the class by doing some simple stretches which she called "Sun Salutations", and ended it by repeating them. She also kept prattling on, talking about relaxing and when to inhale and exhale.

* * *

To be honest, Draco found it rather boring and annoying, but he would never have said so to Eve or Hermione. Hermione probably wouldn't look at him for a week and he would hate to see Eve's smile disappear – she was as lovely as he thought a Muggle could be.

"So," he said to Hermione, sinking into the sofa after they arrived home from their first yoga session. "I suffered through all that – it wasn't even couples' yoga! I think I deserve a little kiss now, don't you?" he gave her his very best, most charming smirk, which turned into a grin as Hermione rolled her eyes and moved closer.

Instead of just a little kiss, though, Draco pulled her onto the sofa with him and they snuggled for a little while. Then their children decided to pile on, and chaos ensued.

* * *

**AN: I'm so, desperately, sorry for not updating this any sooner! This has been lying on my computer for a while, but unfortunately, it broke! I had to re-write the last two chapters, but now that I finally have, this story will be finished by next weekend. Apologies to all those who have waited so long for the last two chapters, thanks to all those who have read and reviewed, and tears from those (like me) who are sad to see the drabbles end.**

**And, PS... I just had to put in a Tom. Sorry! Next chapter will be up on Friday, folks! Don't miss it!**


	26. Zoo talks

**Chapter Z – Zoo**

Draco was exhausted already, and they had only been at the zoo for twenty minutes. His children were laughing, squealing and pointing everywhere, showing the others' younger children everything and Draco was – quite honestly – having trouble keeping up.

He looked over to try to find Hermione, and found her happily laughing along with Lavender, Pansy and Ginny. He was jealous of Hermione – she didn't have to deal with their kids. He sighed and turned back to his kids, who were happily playing with their soon-to-be-in-Hogwarts friends.

Harry laughed when he saw the fifth envious look Draco threw at Hermione. "Oi, Malfoy," Harry said. "Maybe you should just go over there and ask to trade with her for an hour or so?" Draco's eyes left his children for a second, and he scoffed.

"Seriously, Potter? No way, she's enjoying herself with her friends. Let's just try to keep the kids pre-occupied, and then we'll meet up with the girls... women... our wives for lunch."

Blaise, Harry, Draco and Ron made their way over to see the lions with their children, then the penguins. They all eventually went to lunch.

* * *

"Hello, honey," Hermione grinned at him. Draco couldn't help but smile back, in spite of the fact that he was tired and felt like a train-wreck. She was still exactly as beautiful as the day he had married her. He leaned over and whispered the thought to her. Hermione just blushed and handed him a bottle of water.

The women eventually decided to give the men a break and took the children to go and look at the monkeys. Harry, Draco and Blaise lay down sunbathing while Ron went to "go have an ice cream". Draco and Harry suspected he would probably have three or four.

"So, Draco..." Blaise said. "What, Blaise? Can't you see I'm trying to relax here?" Draco smirked, his eyes still closed. "You know Henry, my sister's son?" Blaise said. Draco frowned. Henry was an arrogant boy, who reminded Draco of his younger self even more than Hugo. "Yes... What about him?"

"Well, he's starting at Hogwarts next year, same as Rosie."

Draco's smirk slipped off his face faster than the blink of an eye. He sat up. "Are you joking?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope. And Catherine told me that he already had an eye out for Rose. I'd keep an eye on him if I were you."

Draco was gone when Blaise sat up about 15 seconds later. "Where did he go?" he asked Harry. Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know. That Henry kid... has he ever even heard of Rose?" Blaise laughed.

"Nope. Just wanted to see Draco's reaction. Thought it might be funny."

* * *

Draco caught up with Hermione when they were all about to go into the aquarium. "Hermione, I need to talk to you!" he hissed, and pulled her away. Once they were out of earshot, he started talking.

"You know Henry, Blaise's nephew, right?" At Hermione's nod, he continued. "Well, he's starting Hogwarts next year, too. And Blaise says he's got an eye out for our Rose."

Hermione made an "aaaw" sound, and exclaimed, "That's so cute! Rosie has her first admirer!" Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. "He's like a miniature me! Just a worse version!" he exclaimed.

Hermione smirked at him. "I don't think you turned out that badly, did you? Give him a chance, he might come around."

Just then, Harry and Blaise came dashing around the corner to find Draco. When they caught up with them, they heard Draco say, "But that's not the point! The point is that we can't let Rose go there when he's there! Let's... let's send her to Beauxbatons instead!"

Blaise couldn't help himself, and burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness, you actually..." He put his hands on his knees and let out a loud cackle. "You actually believed me?"

Draco rubbed his head sheepishly and looked at Hermione. "Oh," she said. "So Rosie hasn't had her first admirer after all?" Draco smiled widely.

"Hermione?" he asked. "What, Draco?" she turned around. "Do I get a kiss for being a great Dad?" He looked so hopeful that she couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, then, Draco. Come here!"

* * *

**5 years later...**

"Come on, Daddy, please!" Rose begged Draco. "No. Absolutely not! No way is he staying over here for a week – unsupervised – with you! You're sixteen, for heaven's sake! Besides - "

"With all due respect, Sir – Mr. Malfoy – Sir... Uh... I really respect your daughter and I would never, ever, do anything..." he trailed off lamely.

Draco sighed. Hermione cut in. "I think it's a marvellous idea. We have the Floo set up, and you know where to find us if you need us."

Hermione whispered to Draco, "I seem to remember us being much worse when we were their age, so let's not complain about them!" She giggled.

"Besides," she said loudly, so that Rose and Henry could hear her. "The house elves tell us _everything!_"

Draco let out a huge laugh. That was true.

* * *

**AN: So this is the end of the Dramione Drabbles... I'm actually going to miss these! I know I said this last chapter wouldn't get posted until Friday, but... consider it an early Christmas present! If you can be bothered, please do check out my new story: Breaking His Curse.**

**Thank you, and I hope you have a great December!**


End file.
